Life with Bangtan
by DreamerSk01
Summary: When you're a stranger at the other part of the globe, and you met your one and only kpop idol group, but yet you couldn't recognize them because you're drunk, how will you react the next day? Life is full of surprise and if you want to know Hendy's story then read this...
1. Chapter 1

After more than 24hours in the plane, yeah, right now i am standing at Incheon airport (seoul) and i still can't believe my eyes, my heart is pounding so hard that it can brust from its place anytime, i am happy, excited {OH MY GOD} no words can describe what i am feeling right now.

I turned around and around,i am in paradise, yeah i have been dreaming of coming to korea for 10 years now.

{What should i do? and where should i go ? are not really important matters to me now but i have to move on from the airport after all} Fortunatly i studied korean the past few years so let's say that i am pretty good at it, I got out of the airport and grabbed a taxi " **ahjussi,Kimchi guest house in Hongdae please** ". i looked through the window while he was driving i was amazed by the views, the highbuilding and everything, i was fascinated me even the air i am breathing now { yes i am in seoul and yes i am realising my dream}

by the way, i think i forget to introduce myself, My name is Hendy and i am22 years old, I just graduated from college and my dream was to come to South korea for 10 years now { i think i aleardy said this one}and here i am standing in this land. but coming here wasn't as easy as you might think, a lot of things happened in my life and made the biggest sacriface in my life, i will tell you everything later because for now i want to enjoy this journey without thinking about anything.

I aleardy reserved a single room in a guesthouse so i just took the key from the reception and headed to my room, the ahjumma working in the reception was so nice, she even said i was pretty but i know that it only mean you're so different, i come from north africa, more precisly from Tunisia, the meditarrean pearl.

I have long wavy dark blond hair more like clair brown and also one more difference i have two different color in my eyes one brown and one green, but i am used to put a brown lense on it because i hate it when people stare a lot and call me strange ,my lashes are long and that have always enchanted my friends. i don't really use make up but i was always try to wear a smile in my face, i think it's the prettiest think a woman can wear.

I opened my room's door and it was so spacious for such a small price, i just put my lugages and went out heading to my dream, when the lady called me " **Annyeong little girl, before going will you come with me, i want to give you the plan for the week and talk to you about our reglements** ," i nodded and went after her, after 30 minuts of talk and laughter, i got out bowing to her, i was really happy because she was so nice to me { even if she was not i will still be happy, nothing can break this mood } and then i remembered i have to call my parents, i take a look a the time and it was 10 in the morning, my parents will surely be at sleep by know it was 2 am there , i declined the idea of calling and just left her a message.

(My outfit of the day after changing in the guest house)

It's time to discover this magnificient country , here i am walking and looking around in hongdae, make up store, clothes store, kpop stores and most importantly food something i was really impatient to taste .. I wanted to try kimchi and tuppoki .. and soon i found myself in a cozy restaurant. " **AHJUMMA, Kimchi jussayo** " after 10 minutes my first korean dish was just in front of me eyes and i can feel my mouth watering and before knowing it i aleardy finished my second serving of meat and kimchi.  
It was so tasty next it's time to buy BTS album and gadget {typical of an ARMY right? especially when you live in country when shipping fees are higher as fuck } , it was something in "my list to do".  
I bought a lot and a lot of things and here i am going back ti my room. While entering i bowed to the lady and gone to my room.  
A fast shower was needed and next my bed who's been calling for me since morning but of course sometimes you should ignore it. I was really tired after thoses hours of traveling ,shopping and looking around, i can't feel my feet anymore . Without thinking a lot tMorphey took me in and i am no longer part of this world.

A noise was coming from the door, i slowly opened my eyes and then i heard a young lady calling for me " **yeah come in, it's open** "  
A beautiful young lady with dress and black wavy hair, she surely is younger than me popped from behind the door looking so anxious: " UNNI **we** **were really worried about it's been 18 hours and you didn't come neither for breakfast nor lunch you didn't make a sound and it's almost time for your shift too"**

 **"- What ? Hell no, what time is it ?"** Frustrated i jumped out of the bed

 **"-Hendi it's 4 pm, don't tell me you were sleeping all the time"**

-" **owww~~ I was so tired yesterday when i slept but i didn't thought it will be this much, anyway thank you for waking me up, i am going to help ahjumma, see you later"**

 **-Unni eat first and then go by the way my name is mina, kang mina**

 **-Nice to meet you I am Hendi, Thank you.**

I runned to the kitchen to help them with cooking and everything, ah yeah i forget to tell you in this guest house if you work two hours per day you can eat for free and have a room for half price and that's what i needed when i planned to come.  
After 2 hours of work, i am now free to enjoy hongdae night club. I go straight to my room changed into some black leather jacket and black shorts with only my red converse and a white t-shirt. {you know who's outfit is that right?}  
When i was going out, Mina called for me, i went to her and she offred me a ticket,  
 **-Mina~~ what is that for ?!**  
 **-i saw posters of BTS all over your beds and floor and i thought you maybe would like to go with me tomorrow for the fanmeeting, so take it and don't worry, i will go with you, i bought two for me and my friend but she cwill not be able to go and the truth is i don't want it to go to waste, i can maybe your only chance , i heard from aunt you will be here only for a month"** **  
** **"- are you serious ? You're giving me this ? I must be dreaming like always" i pinched my cheeks and it hurts**  
"- **Unni you're not dreaming and we are going tomorrow to the fan meeting"** **  
** **"-Yeeeeeeeyyyy "** that s all i managed to say before starting to cry i was so happy that i couldn't control my emotions anymore.

I thanked her a lot and took my bag and went out even though i invited her to come with me she told me she still have some works to do and she can't and we promised each other to go together next time.

My mom always taught me that we don't know where life will take us and in that moments i didn't think that something unexpected was going to happen to me. i don't know if i should call it a blessing or a lesson. so let's discover

AN/

Wanna know wait for it you will really enjoy it :p thank you for reading my story i am sorry if you find it not really cool but it's really something i do for the first time so bear with my mistakes sorry guys


	2. Chapter 2

I was looking at my fanmeeting billet, i couldn't believe it, tomorrow i was going to see them , the boys who made survive a lot and a lot of things. suddenly a strange man who was running towards me snatched it from my hand and headed towards a small empty, without thinking i was running after him as if my life depend on it. the ally was dark and it s getting scary with every meter but nothing could stop me and suddenly i find myself pinned to wall and the strange man was saying strange words i couldn't understand at this moment the only thing i could say was:" **Pleaasee help me , AIDE, HEEEELPP..** " in every language i could remember i was pleading him to let me go but i knew i was about to be raped and no one can save me.

A few minutes passed and it felt like hours then i heard a crush and two other voices resonned in this empty ally , at this moment i knew i could say goodbye to my life, _"Was i going to die like this? Will i be raped and killed ?" please no i don't my life to end like this"_. but a strange boy with a face covered and wearing a hat approched the trumbling little me " **Gwenchanaa? Are you okay ?** " .. I hugged him and i started to cry :" **No no i am not i am sorry please help me i don't want anything just help me** " he patted my back saying some comforting words that i couldn't really hear .

after some moments i calmed down and i looked at him and i found all of his clothes dirtied with blood i thought he was hurt : " **I am sorry, you are hurt because of me, I am sorry how can i pay back** "

\- **Hurt? Where? oh my god from where all this blood come"** the boy said with an intrigued voice

 **-"Hyung, hyung please take her to the park there just around the corner i will go buy some things from the drugstore i think she was hurt,"** when i heard that reality just hit me in the face and i started to feel alot of pain in my arm, unfortuntly i was cut down and i couldn't feel it at first because of the fear. the boy i was hugging disappered and i was left with the other stranger. i felt he was looking at me but i couldn't see his face, he was wearing a hat that covered his eyes and nose and a scraf that covered his mouth, nothing in his face was visible but how could i not trust the person who saved me.

- **"Miss, will you come with me ? we will treat your wound** " he tried his best to speak in a correct english " **Arraso, and by the way i can talk in korean** " he exploded in laughter **" why didn't you say that earlier i was really struggling to find words in this crise** " _his laughter oh my god_ finally something lifted my mood, he was able to make me smile in such a situation i was really glad they saved me .

" **you know you're cute when you smile" ,** **"Thank you"** that's all i managed to say while my cheek started to turn red but thankfully it was dark and he wasn"t able to see it, we were walking to the park he helped me walk because my legs can't stop trembling and it's was really near. _thanks god because i can't feel my hand anymore and i know i was being troubling him_ , _the other boy was also covering his face and i sill don't know how i managed to trust them but how can i find smth like that normal ,believe me it never travelled my mind not even a little bit that they could be celebrity , what can celebrity be doing in this strange ally , a voice bought me back to reality_

 **"-Miss what were you doing there"** the boy asked me with a serious tone

 **"-Mmmh, I was running after him because he stole my fanmeeting ticket but i was traped by him and now i have a cut in my arms, i lost my precious treasure and i even stained your friend's sweater with my blood"**

 **"-Your treasure? "** he asked with a voice full of curiosity

 **"-Yeah my treasure, I ve took a 30 hours plane hoping to go to one of BTS's fanmeeting but unfortuantlywhen i got here i couldn't get the tickets and then my friend offered me one but here i am losing my chance for the second time, Lucky me"** you can feel my sarcastic tone here

 **"-What the fuck, Don't tell me you almost got raped and killed just for one ticket for Bangtan's fanmeeting and still , You can see them in the next one, how can you make such a dangerous move? Heell.. "** he was really angry and i can sense it but i couldn't even lift my head up and face him, and with the last piece of confidence and courage i had left i spoke one more time without thinking : **" yeah for bangtan i have done more than that, because their songs really changed a lot of things on me, not only that but they even made me discover my inner self and what was my No i can't see them again i will have to go back home before the end of the month because i couldn't get a VISA,** _i could feel tears starting to form in my eyes ,_ **Anyway.. let's not talk about it "** before he can answer me,At that time the other boy who was only wearing a bennie and a mask covring his mouth come with a lot of medecine and it scared me a little, he sat down next to me and starting cleaning my wound but it hurt a lot i was clanching my fist and then a warm hand holded me, it was very comforting.

- **" Finish, Now try to be carful little girl and don't go to strange places like that alone"**

 **-Yes sir,** His friend cut me saying **"by the way she can talk in korean "**

 **\- Ah okay so you're half korean, half foreign.**

 **\- No i am Tunisian i don't know if you know it just next to moroco in north africa.**

 **-Ah yeah yeah i heard about it,** then he looked to his friend and said " **time to go now, and Miss it was nice meeting you and take care next time"**

 **"-Thank you for everything, thank you very much for saving me and treating me well and please can you wait her just for a few seconds ?please"**

 **"Why ?"** , The boy how struggled a lot with english asked

 **"- just 5 minute please"**

and then i took my wallets and run to the nearest clothes-shop and i bought a blue sweater with black sleeves and run back to the boys who where really waiting for me and i gave the it to the boy who because of me go a big stain of blood in his beautiful shirt **"Please put this one and give me yours , I am really sorry thank you one more time** "

 **-Thank you very much but you shouldn't have done it,** " before he can speak more i cut him saying **"It's the least i can do after everything you've done for me, you really should accept it and give me your tshirt i will send it to you if you can give me your address orphone number i will really be glad, by the way my name is hendy "** while showing my puppy eyes that i knew no one can resist me so he excuted and i gave them my brightest smile as sign of gratitude _they where really helpful to me today and i can say that i am alive because of them_

 **-His name is eh-yoon~~ and mine is n.. joon,yeah, joon~~ah you can call me that** . i felt as if he was troubled by something but i chased the idea away and then the guy named yoon **:" Here, take that and don't lose this one, the fanmeeting will be held tomorrow and that's a VIP seat "**

 **-Hell no no i can't believe my eyes, a Ticket for bangtan's fanmeeting, you must be kidding me i can't accept it ,it's yours,**

 **-Take it, we can go to more fanmeeting but it can be you're last this year, please accept it**

 **\- No , from what i see you must be a Hard to get such one it's a VIP , i can't take yours but thank you anyway ,you've aleardy done alot for me**

He reached for my hand and put the ticket in it then slide it in my pocket, **" Take it it's an order"** joon said with a serious tone, i jumped from happiness and without thinking i found myself hugging the two of them , they were a little bit taken aback but they patted my back, I pulled my self away from the hug and thanked them more and more and then we bid goodbye and everyone went in his own way leaving me with a ticket in hand and the tshirt i dirtied earlier in the other hand including a phone number in my pocket, _Who were those boys ? why were they covring their faces? i hope i can meet them again and we can be good friend shey are really gentle ,_ i walked to the guest house smiling to myself and Tomorrow, please come fast i can't wait anymore

 _ **YOONGI POV**_

 **"-Hyung, you gave her the ticket you reserved for Kim NaNa like that without thinking twice, i thought you were crazy"**

 **"-Man, did you see how much she was happy with ticket , and you know she even risked her life for the ticket"**

 **"-What ? What?*"**

 **"-When you were buying the medication i talked a little bit with her and believe me i am astonished by her courage, it's the first time meeting a fan who love us for our music, she know every details about our songs."**

 **"-Tell me , who is her Bias? you ?"**

 **"-Oh shiiit, i forget to ask, hell :p "**

 **"-Let's hurry up and keep that thing a secret between the two of us, but how came she couldn't recognize us?"**

 **"-I don't know but i am happy to be able to see her tomorrow she is really funny to be with."**

 **"- oh man, you get the chance to talk to her more i am jealous, Mr Suga"**

without knowing that tomorrow will bring them good surprise they walked talking about some stuff to their dorm.


End file.
